Us
by AkitoSin
Summary: Set 10 years after the game. Ellie has grown into a woman and is having feeling for her long time father figure. Joel is beginning to notice Ellie isn't a little girl anymore. First attempt at a slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

WINTER

Thirty years after the world had changed for everyone Ellie and Joel were now settled in their own house in the quiet little community that Tommy and Maria had started. It was winter and the cold wind blew snow drifts throughout the small few blocks of homes that they all shared. Joel made sure the fire was good before he headed upstairs for bed, he went to Ellie's room to say goodnight, the door stood open. Ellie was sound asleep dressed in warm form fitting flannels her feet bare exposed to the cold. She had grown into a woman in the time Joel had known her, giving up her thin childlike frame for all the curves of a woman, she was twenty four now, but to Joel she was still his baby girl. He entered quietly and cover her up with the thick heavy quilt and kissed her forehead. He closed her door and headed into his own room. He sat on the creaking bed and pulled of his boots, his body was tired from work they had been doing on the neighborhood, living in a time like theirs meant constant upkeep on barriers, growing food, tending to livestock. Joel was feeling his age lately. He was in his sixties now, and things were not as easy as they use to be. His back ached as he stood and unbuckled his belt pulling his jeans off, he climbed into bed turning the bedside light off he settled in for a good night sleep. It hadn't escaped his notice that Ellie was growing more distant everyday. Her answers were short and she spent a lot of time away helping Maria. He wondered if the time was coming when she'd meet someone, there were plenty of boys her age in the town, maybe she'd settle down start a family of her own. It saddened Joel that she would one day leave, but he knew he could keep her forever. He fell asleep after sometime sleeping heavily.

The next day Ellie was gone before he woke up. He met Tommy and they spent the day working on the water heaters in a few houses. It was nice they had the small things like hot water, the little things seems like luxury now. A warm house, a hot shower. His hair was in his eyes and he kept pushing it back, he'd need to get it cut soon.

Ellie sat quietly with Maria working on a quilt. She had been thinking for awhile, thinking differently about Joel. She sighed heavily causing Maria to look up.

"What's wrong?" she asked kindly, she had always been so nice, Ellie didn't know whether she should ask her about the things she was feeling. She shrugged,

"I've been having these...feelings" she started instantly blushing. Maria smiled.

"Feelings about a boy?" she asked. Ellie nodded working on her sewing. "Well you're a woman now, its only natural to have feeling for men" she paused "have you ever been with a man?" she asked. Ellie shook her head blushing hard. "well first you have to get his attention" she said getting up and disappearing for a moment before she came back with a small pink glass bottle. "here" she handed it to Ellie. She looked at it

"What is it?" she asked Maria smiled

"It's perfume, it makes you smell nice"

"Do I smell bad?" she asked concerned. Maria laughed

"No honey, it's just for that little extra, something to catch his attention" Ellie looked at it for a long time, before she spoke,

"Thank you" Maria smiled and kept sewing.

"So who is it?" she asked like a school girl. Ellie swallowed hard still looking at the bottle before slipping it into her pocket.

"He's just, he's special" she said not making eye contact. "I don't know I'm nervous to say" she admitted.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me" she said. Ellie was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"How old is Joel?" she said, and the realization washed over Maria's face, she tried to hide her shock and bit her lip.

"Well Tommy is fifty eight and there four years apart so that would make him sixty two" she said acting like it was nothing. Ellie sighed thinking

"Do you think, do you think he likes me?" she finally asked. Maria looked up and smiled softly.

"Ellie he love you, but I'm not sure in the way you're hoping for" Ellie nodded

"Yeah, you're probably right" she said Maria took her hand.

"There are a lot of boys your age here, I'm sure you should find one you like…"

"I like Joel" she said cutting her off. Maria nodded

"Okay, just, well you've been like a daughter to him, it may take him awhile to come around" she said. Ellie nodded sadly.

"Could we just keep this to ourselves?" she asked meekly. Maria nodded

"Of course."

When Joel got home that evening Ellie was making stew, the whole house smelt warm and inviting,

"Hey" He said as he entered the kitchen "that smells amazing" He smiled. Ellie turned greeting him with a smile

"Your home late, Tommy have you guys working hard?" she said

"Always" he smiled. He sat at the kitchen table and watched her stir the pot.

"Deer?" he asked

"Rabbit, caught it myself" she said happily.

"Atta girl" He beamed with pride, "So, what did you do today other than catch us dinner?" he asked, she turned toward the stove shrugging,

"Just talked with Maria, helped her make some blankets, and boots from animal fur" she said quickly. Joel knew she was closing up and quickly changed the subject

"Uh, if you have time I could really use a hair cut" he said she turned to him and nodded. She'd been cutting his hair for years now, when it finally got long enough to bother him.

"Yeah okay, after dinner I'll cut it" she smiled, turning back to dinner. Her hair was longer now, hanging over her shoulders, she wore it tied back most days, now it was pulled back into a loose bun.

"Its about ready you should go wash up" she said. Joel smiled she was too good to him. He rose and headed upstairs to their shared bathroom and washed up. When he came back to the kitchen she was serving the stew into mismatched bowles. They sat and ate in near silence making small talk but never really getting too deep. After dinner Joel cleaned up and took the leftovers to the garage, which in the winter served as a freezer. He meet her upstairs and she cut his hair, he couldn't help but notice she smelt different, good.

"Are you wearing perfume?" he asked. She blushed

"Maria gave it to me, is it, bad?" she asked quickly.

"No! no, I, I like it" he said, she smiled. Her hands were moving slowly through his hair as she cut and he let his eyes fall shut it felt nice, her hand were so feminine and delicate. He suddenly realized that he was starting to think of her as a woman and he was still a man, his body was quickly betraying him and quickly cleared his throat covering his stiffening cock with his hand. She looked over her work checking each side to make sure they were even, giving herself any reason to touch him for longer than usual. He was caught off guard by all this, the was she smelt, the way she touched him and now as she was racking her hand through his hair his cock grew painfully hard pressing against his jeans.

"We good?" he asked quickly. Ellie jumped slightly as if she'd been daydreaming.

"Yeah all finished, I'll go get the broom" she said heading down stairs. Joel swallowed hard, he need a cold shower, this couldn't be happening He felt like a perv and guilt settled into his stomach. When she came back he took the broom from her.

"I got this, then I'm gonna shower, thanks for the trim" he said quickly closing the door in her face. She sighed heavily and headed down stairs settling on the couch with a copy of the complete collection of Sherlock Holmes. He didn't see her as anything more than a little girl.

Joel sweep the floor and undressed getting into the shower. As much as he wanted to jump into a cold shower and freeze his erection away, the weather was bitterly cold and all he wanted was to get warm. He stepped into the hot water and moaned softly. It felt good as it covered his sore muscles. He washed his hair and body with the homemade soap that some of the women had made. After he was done he sighed as his erection was still there, begging for attention. He gave in grabbing it in his fist and stroked himself quickly, his breath speeding as he let his mind wander, to the way Ellie had smelled, the way her breasts had brushed against hm as she had cut his hair. He was panting softly, her soft hands touching him, what it would feel like for them to touch other parts of him. He came suddenly, a quiet grunt escaping his gritted teeth as he came over his hand. He leaned against the shower wall coming down and rinsing off. He was instantly filled with guilt, disgusted with himself for giving in so easily to such taboo desires. He redressed and headed straight to bed.

Ellie read for another hour after she'd heard the shower go off, she knew Joel had gone to bed. She'd been trying so hard to get his attention lately, and nothing seemed to work. After she had read the same sentence four times before she slammed the book shut and headed to her own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ellie laid in bed, the moonlight on the snow gave the room a soft glow. She thought about Joel, what it would feel like for his strong hands to touch her, touch her breasts, her thigh, between her legs. She bit her lip and let her hand slowly travel down her body. She had experimented touching herself and knew how she enough from practice to know what she liked. She slowly let her hand slip into her panties and rubbed herself softly letting a soft moan escape her lips, he reached up with one hand and pulled her hair free letting it cascade over her shoulders, as she let two fingers start to rub against her clit her other hand massaging her breasts. She imagined as she usually did of Joel touching her. His callused hands caressing her body softly she slid her fingers inside herself inhaling deeply as she focused on how he smelt, like dark spice. She rubbed against her g spot imagining Joels thick fingers inside her. Ellie was panting as she touched herself, each picture she conjured up in her mind better than the last, her whole body started to tingle, her feet going numb as she came with a small cry whisper

"Joel" she kept the orgam going as long as she could before it started to fade. She pulled her hand back and sighed. _I'm so stupid_ She thought as he rolled onto her side, her panties wet. _He'll never want me this way _she let a few tears streak down her cheek. After she collected herself she changed into fresh panties and her flannels and slipped into bed. She sleep restlessly that night, dreaming about Joel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joel woke early before the sun rose. He rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling. He spent a good part of an hour convincing himself that last night was just a consequence of not having sex in twenty years. As the sun began to rise he got out of bed and headed into the kitchen grinding up coffee beans and boiling water on the stove.

Ellie woke to the smell of coffee, she sat up stretching and yawned wide. She got dressed slowly having not slept well and pulled her hair back tying it up in to a ponytail before heading downstairs. Joel was standing at the kitchen window drinking his coffee. The sun was out today giving the town a shimmer with all the fallen snow.

"Ugh, I need coffee" she said and Joel turned to look at her. She was truly beautiful, he quickly shook the thought from his head.

"You hate coffee" he said

"Yeah well, I didn't sleep too good last night" she admitted

"Too cold? Joel asked quickly always concerned for her well being.

"No, just...restless" she said making a cup of black coffee and taking a drink grimming at the taste.

"Today would be a perfect day for hunting" Joel said eyes still focused outside. "maybe Tommy and I…"

"Why don't I go with you?" she quickly interjected. Joel looked at her, it had been a long time since they went out and did anything together, she'd been so distant.

"Yeah, okay why don't I warm up some of that stew and then we can head out" he said.

"Sounds good" she smiled. He headed out to the garage. Ellie was nervous, he wanted so bad to tell him how she felt but was so afraid of rejection. They ate quietly. When they were done Ellie instructed him to just leave the bowls, that she would clean up after they got back. She headed upstairs and dressed in her warmest clothes, before pulling out her bow and arrows and a riffle. She put her winter coat on and meet Joel at the door and they headed out into the forest. It was so quiet and still in the forest away from their little community. The only sound was the snow being packed down by their feet.

They walked for an hour before they spotted two deer out in a field. Ellie crouched and pulled out an arrow from her backpack and pulled back on the bow. her first shot missed and scared the deer away.

"Damnit!" she cursed , Joel laid his hand on her shoulder,

"It's okay, there will be more" he said with a patient smile. She froze for a moment, before slowly placing her hand over his. He quickly pulled his own back.

"Come on" he started walking ahead of her. She sighed, but followed. After another hour following the traces in the snow she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Joel" she said quietly, he didn't turn. "Joel, stop!" she said impatiently. He turned toward her and before he could ask what she wanted she leaned in and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want to thank anyone who is reading this, please review if you like it, or even if you don't. I want to know if I should continue. Thanks again.

~Akitosin


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

For a moment Joel was too stunned to move, Ellie placed her hands on his chest, but as she began to part her lips he pulled back.

"Ellie?" he questioned their hot breath creating warm cloud from their mouths. Ellie leaned in again and Joel grabbed her shoulders holding her at arms distant.

"Ellie, we can't" His breath was heavy his hands seemed to tremble on her shoulders.

"Why?" she asked feeling her heart breaking. He released her and shook his head. He began to walk again, away from her. She could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she had to get out of there, away from him, before he saw how upset she was. Ellie quickly turned on her heels and began to run, Joel turned

"Ellie!" he began to run after her, the snow was deep in parts and Joel couldn't keep her pace, the distance between them growing larger. then Joel heard it _clickers_. All the sudden he was a hell of a lot faster, he caught her and pulled her behind a large rock as they approached, four clickers.

"Shh!" he said pointing in the direction. Ellie froze, leaning into Joel instinctively. They both waited for them to pass before they took aim. Ellie shot first taking one out blowing its head off. It took Joel two shots to stop the second one. At this point the other two were running in the direction of the noise, one grabbed Joel from behind and Ellie quickly lunged at it with a blade and stabbed it in the neck over and over until it was dead, Joel taking out the last one. She was breathing heavy when she had finished, and grabbed her riffle slinging it over her shoulder.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Joel" she said as she began to walk back to town.

The walk back was deathly quiet, not only did they fail to catch anything for dinner, but they had that kiss lingering over them. Joel had enjoyed the kiss, it was everything he wanted, but it was wrong. It was wrong of him to take advantage of a beautiful young lady when she could get anyone she wanted. Ellie was thinking about it too, his lips were just as she imagined, but he had flat out rejected her. '_Ellie, we can't' _rang in her ears over and over until they got back home. She took her stuff up to her room and pushed past Joel in the hall.

"I'm going out" she said not making eye contact. Joel stood frozen, and confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie walked around their small town for some time before she got cold. She ended up at Maria's door, after thinking a few minutes she knocked. Tommy answered the door.

"Oh hey Ellie" he said giving her a smile.

"Is Maria here?" she asked holding one arm with her others hand awkwardly. Maria came out of the kitchen.

"Hi Ellie" she said "Tommy please the girl is freezing" she said moving him out of the way and ushering Ellie inside. She could see Ellie was upset, and gave Tommy a look that made him head upstairs, and they went into the the kitchen where Maria was cooking a roast with potatoes.

"Is everything okay, you look upset" she said. Ellie stood at the counter with her looking at her own nails that were short and dirty.

"I kissed him" she said suddenly causing Maria to stop what she was doing and sit at the table motioning that she should join her.

"And…?" he asked hesitantly.

"And he stopped me" she said nearing tears.

"What did he say?" she leaned in wrapping her arm around Ellie. At that point Ellie broke down. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned into Maria.

"He said we can't" she sobbed. Maria petted Ellie's hair comforting her.

"It's okay sweetie, I told you he may have trouble with this" she said. "Can I ask you something Ellie?" she said. Ellie wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Okay" she said.

"Is this what you really want?" Ellie didn't have to think about her answer.

"Its all I want" she said

"Then talk to him, tell him how you feel" she said. "I think the age difference could be what bothers him most, his daughter would be in her forties now"

"I'm not his daughter" she clarified.

"I know, but I think he needs to hear that" she said wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Maria" Ellie said forcing a smile. Maria got up and made a plate.

"Here take this home" she handed Ellie a plate of hot food "the quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach" she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ellie got home she was feeling a bit better, she entered and set the food near the fire to keep it warm. Joel wasn't around and she wondered if he was even home. Maybe she scared him away she thought. She heard footsteps upstairs and knew he was in his room. She didn't know what to do. So she sat on the couch and waited.

After a half hour Joel jogged down the stairs and froze a he saw Ellie.

"I think we should talk about what happen" she said before he could escape.

"Ellie…" he began in his 'I don't want to deal with this' voice, but she cut him off.

"Why didn't you kiss me back?" she didn't waver. Her Green eyes locked to his. He took a deep breath.

"You have grown into a beautiful _young _woman, I'm an _old_ man, it ain't right" he said.

"Because of the age difference?" she said standing "thats a lame excuse" she said crossing her arms "I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a woman you said it your self" Joel looked at her, he was trapped between his mind screaming how wrong it would be to take advantage of her, and his body that wanted her so bad it hurt.

"Is there nothing in you that finds me even a little attractive?" she asked. Joel's eyes went wide.

"Ellie you're beautiful, the most beautiful woman in this world" She swallowed hard, fighting back tears.

"Prove it," she said dropping her arms to her sides. "kiss me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you again for reading. It was pointed out to me in the first chapter that the age of Joel wasn't right following the timeline, so I have corrected it. Please review 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Joel stood looking at her for a moment. His mind racing, he couldn't give her what she needed. He descended the stair with a heavy sigh.

"Ellie you could have any man you want, a man who could satisfy your needs, protect you. A man worthy of you" he said.

"Your the one I want" she took a step forward towards him "you're the one I think about" she said "kiss me" she said again. Joel closed his eyes.

"This could ruin everything" he tried to be the voice of reason.

"I've already done that, theres no going back" she said "Joel" he looked at her as she slowly pulled her hair free letting it fall over her shoulders. "kiss me" she said. Nothing in him wanted to fight it anymore, he closed the gap between them and leaned in pressing his lips to hers as his hand slid into her hair gently holding the back of her head. Her lips were warm and soft and as she slowly parted her lips he followed her lead, he pushed his tongue into her sweet mouth caressing her tongue with his own. She did her best to impress, She'd never kiss a man before, she twirled her tongue with his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned softly into the kiss. Joel heart raced as he heard that moan, like music in his ears. It was perfect, everything she imagined. His mouth was hot and he tasted the way he smelled. He pulled back kissing her again and again softly, lovingly.

"You have no idea how much I've thought about this" she said.

"Me too" he admitted brushing his lips against hers before kissing her again. She let her hand slid down his chest her fingers slipping into his button up flannel shirt caressing bare skin.

"You're my first kiss" she admitted "I want you to be my first everything" She said heavily. Joel felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him as she touched his bare skin. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

"Okay, but you have to promise me something" he said his lips hovering over hers.

"Anything" she said breathlessly.

"Were gonna take this slow" he said to which she nodded. "Okay?"

"Okay" she said kissing him again. He slowly walked them over to the couch and broke the kiss sitting and pulling her into his lap so she was sitting sideways over his lap, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. She unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and slipped her hand inside, his chest was hard and well defined with sparse hair that she rubbed her fingers over as she kissed him again. Joel moaned as he touched him, he couldn't control how very turned on he was getting, he felt his cock swell as she shifted in his lap. It didn't go unnoticed by Ellie who pulled back biting her lip. He looked up at her.

"Don't worry about that right now, we'll get there. I think, I think this is good for now" he said caressing her face. "kissing, and touching" he said lifting his hips a little to relieve himself with a little friction.

"Is this okay?" he asked unsure. Ellie blushed, his cock was hard and he was softly rubbing it against her, she felt a spark of pleasure shoot through her.

"Yes" she said drawing out he s. "its making me wet" she said lustfully.

"Oh baby girl" he moaned against her lips his heart beat racing. "so sexy"

Ellie began to shift slowly in his lap, creating the friction they both craved. She was unsure of her actions, but as long as she kept getting responses like this she knew she was on the right track. He let one of his hands cradle her head as they continued kissing, his other slowly moved over her breast. Her breath hitched as he began to touch her in the way she always dreamed he would. She pressed into his touch as they sat kissing for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door they both jumped. Ellie got off his lap so he could get up, he readjusted himself and answered the door. It was Tommy.

"They broke through the barrier on the east side, we need all hands to fight em' off" He said out of breath running to the next house. Joel quickly ran upstairs Ellie right behind them, both putting on their coats and packing weapons.

"Did he say what they were, clickers?"

"Didn't say, come on" he said heading toward the door. He suddenly stopped turning and kissing her chastely

"Stay close" He said.

"You too"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

The snow had started to come down again thick fat flakes. Ellie stayed close to Joel as they headed towards the east barrier riffle at the ready. When they approached their were already people out fighting a mix of clickers and runners. Ellie fell back taking aim and quickly took out two clickers. Joel headed forward and slammed a runners head into a tree,

"Behind you!" Ellie called out and Joel turned just in time to pull out his knife and stab a clicker in the throat throwing it to the ground. There was a lot of them, no wonder they had broken through. It was hard to keep up the barriers in the winter and obviously they needed to keep them up better than they had been. Snipers at the east tower took out a runner only a foot from Ellie and she kept shooting. It was different than the old days when they were on their own, there were others now, they had to be careful where they shot, but ten years had giving them plenty of time to practice. Ellie saw Maria and Tommy fighting off the last of them, Joel and a few of the men began to fix the barrier, before more could come in. A group when through to clear out the area as the men worked fast to built their wall back up. Ellie walked towards Joel catching her breath. He smiled as he saw her.

"Thanks" he said referring to the warning.

"Of course, where would you be without me" she half joked. Joel smiled.

"Why don't you head home and get a fire started, before it gets dark. I'll be home soon" he leaned in and kissed her, Ellie smiled wide.

"Be safe"

"Always" he said. She turned to see Maria smiling at her, she gave her a knowing smile and headed back to the house.

When she got home she had to restart the fire which must have gone out during their makeout session. She smiled as she shrugged off her coat and began to build a fire, once it was roaring she took her things upstairs and started dinner, she put the food Maria had given her into a baking pan and put it in the oven to warm. It wasn't until well after dark that Joel came in looking cold and covered in snow.

"Smells good" He said as he dusted off the snow, as he approached him she took his hands in her own and leaned up to kiss him quickly.

"Your freezing, here take off your coat and go sit by the fire" she said pulling off his coat and hanging it by the door. He smiled Ellie had always taken good care of him, but now it felt different, he felt special. He did as instructed and sat by the fire which eased his aching bones. Ellie finished up dinner and served them, taking the food out to the fire so they could eat and warm at the same time.

"Thanks" he said as he took his plate. "Where'd you get this?" he asked as he began to eat.

"Maria gave it to me today when I was over" she said enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"So is it safe to say Maria knows?" he asked. Ellie smiled

"You kissed me in front of half the town Joel, I think it safe to say a lot of people know, but yes, she was the first" she said taking a bite. "she gave me the perfume" he said poking at her potatoes. Joel chuckled

"You did that for me?" he said realizing how hard she'd been trying. Ellie nodded her mouth full of food.

"I like it, smells real nice on you" he said continuing to eat, Ellie smiled glad that he approved. She wanted to ask so many things but didn't want to overwhelm him.

"So will you guys been working on the barriers tomorrow?" she asked and he nodded his mouth full of food. She ate slowly.

"You know Christmas is coming up, maybe if the snow lets up we could go get a tree soon" she said. Since they had been living there they got to celebrate most holidays. It had been a first for Ellie, but she loved to do it now. besides this year she had a perfect idea for a present for Joel, if she could only find one somewhere in town that she could trade something for.

"Yeah its a little early but I know how much you like it, we should get a big one this year" he smiled. Ellie finished her food finally and took the plates to the sink washing them as well as the others from that morning. when she was done she say Joel was still sitting looking at the fire. She fidgeted nervously watching him. He looked over and smiled.

"Whats on your mind?" he asked knowing her all too well. She smiled and came to sit next to him. He pulled her so her back was against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I was just wondering, what do you think of sleeping together tonight" she asked. Joel smiled.

"I thought we were gonna take this slow" he teased, she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Seriously, I want to sleep wrapped in your arms, warm and…" she trailed off feeling silly.

"I think that sounds like a great idea" he said. She thought for a moment before she spoke again.

"So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" It sounded juvenile coming from her mouth.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm too old to be a boyfriend, but yes were a couple, there's no one else for me" he said making his position clear.

"Me either, just, just us" she said turning in his arms to kiss him. It still made her stomach flip to kiss him.

Later that night she dressed for bed, she didn't have anything sexy to wear so she decided on her thermal top and just panties. She creep into Joel's room where he was undressing, she couldn't help but stare as he kicked off his jeans and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off, his back muscles flexing as he did. He was now standing in his boxer briefs and he turned to see Ellie standing in her underwear her top small and tight around her curves. He took a moment to take her in, her hair loose framing her face.

"You're truly beautiful Ellie" he said as he slipped under the covers and held them up for her. She smiled and slid into his bed, he quickly drew her in close to him. They faced each other just looking at each other for a long time. Joel ran his thumb over the scar that went through her eyebrow. She touched his face softly running her fingers over his deep crows feet, loving every part of him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled them closer kissing her softly, memorizing every inch of her mouth with his own. She ran her hands over his biceps gently scratching as the kiss heated up. He had to pull back before he lost control. She was left wanting more, she was so ready to give everything to him, but she respected that he wanted to take things slow.

"Goodnight Joel" she said softly.

"Night baby girl" he said as she curled into him falling asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks were pretty relaxed, everyone was getting ready for Christmas. Ellie and Joel had got their tree and Ellie and some kids had made paper decorations for a bunch of the houses, and had their tree decorated, he went up into her room and collected a bunch of her personal belongings into a bag and headed to a neighbor's house to try and make a trade. Todd one of the neighborhood boys answered the door and smiled.

"Hey Ellie, my dad said you might come by, you still interested in that guitar?"

"Very much, I brought some things, if theres anything you see its yours, she dumped her bag onto the table, comics, weapons, books, chocolate all piled out. Todd looked over the stuff.

"Okay I think I can trade for the comics and that pistol" he said. She was sad to let it go but she knew what this would mean to Joel so she agreed.

She quickly rushed home and hid it in the attic that they never used. When Joel came home he was acting secretive as well, he headed to his room before joining her on the couch where she was reading. She sat her book down and looked at Joel.

"I was thinking, how do you feel about trying something...new?" she said. Joel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming we're talking about intimacy" he said

"We don't have to have sex yet, but I've been wondering, what it'd be like to maybe go a little further" she explained Joel shifted closer to her.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked intrigued. She let her hand slid up his thigh and groped him through his jeans.

"I want to touch you, and, taste you" she admitted. Joel's mouth fell open as he grabbed him through his jeans.

"As long as I get to do the same for you" he said pulling her into his lap and kissing her hotly. She could already feel him getting hard and she wanted so bad to touch him, she pulled off her shirt and kissed him deeply her fingers unbuttoning his jeans as she did. He repositioned his hips so she could pull his pants down enough to reach inside and touch his cock. He let out a long moan as she pulled him free, softly stroking him. He cock was soft and smooth, and hard as a rock. She explored every inch with her hand before she slid off the couch kneeling between his knees. She leaned in tasting the tip with her tongue. Joel hissed as her tongue touched him for the first time. She did what felt natural taking him into her mouth and sucking swirling her tongue around him. It had been so long since Joel had felt anything so incredible he pushed his hand through her hair.

"Oh God that feels so good" he moaned letting his head fall back against the couch. She took that as a good sign and began to bob her head tightening her lips around his shaft, she enjoyed the way his cock felt sliding between her lips, the way he moaned for her.

"Fuck Ellie" He moaned already close to losing it. It made him feel young again. He panted heavily as she continued to suck him off, his hand tightening in her hair.

"Oh shit, oh fuck Ellie I'm gonna cum" He moaned as his hips jerked as he began to cum into her hot mouth. Ellie was ready she had dreamed of tasting Joel for far too long and as he exploded into her mouth the thick milky release coated tongue, she kept licking and sucking all he had to give before he hissed his cock growing sensitive. He quickly pulled her up and kissed her deeply moaning into her mouth. His hand slipped over her breasts as slipping his fingers under the thin material and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples softly. Ellie arched her back into his touch and with a quick snap she shed her bra. Joel leaned forward and kissed her breasts before he licked over her hard nipples. She moaned as his hot mouth was on her, she felt herself getting wet and squirmed as he moved to her other breast.

"Mmm" she moaned her hands in his hair. Suddenly he had her on her back and he was pulling down her jeans casting them to the floor before he peeled back her panties. She wasn't sure what to do but his soft touches were wonderful, loving and comforting. He kissed down her chest and over her smooth stomach before he slowly parted her knees. She blushed as he exposed her. He had never seen anything a beautiful as Ellie blushing her body responding to his every touch. He kissed her hip before kissing the small tuft of hair over her pelvis. he spread her legs farther apart and began to lick at her wet pussy. She tasted so sweet and he all he wanted was to bring her pleasure. He pushed his tongue into her swirling it inside her. Ellie moaned as he did things with his tongue that she never even knew existed.

"More" she begged wanting everything he could give. Joel had never seen Ellie this way, naked writhing, and moaning. He licked up to her clit and began tonguing it as he slid a finger inside her. Ellie panted hard as he began to finger her as he keep licking at her sweet spot.

"Tell me if it hurts, I don't want to hurt you" he said his lips glazed with her wetness.

"Ah, dont stop!" she begged, "more, use another finger" she moaned. Joel smiled he loved to hear her voice like this. He added another finger. She may have fingers herself but it was nothing compared to Joel's thick fingers inside her.

"Oh god, yes!" she gripped the couch with both hands her toes curled as his fingers rubbed against her g spot. "Joel, I'm...I'm" she panted suddenly her vision blurred as she screamed out as she orgasmed. He body trembled as he kept his finger inside her as she tightened around them. Letting her ride out the pleasure. When she stopped shaking he pulled his fingers free and leaned over her kissing her passionately.

"God you're incredible" He breathed against her lips.

"I love you" she whispered looking up into his soulful brown eyes. Joel kissed her again kissing her neck up to her ear.

"I love you too baby girl" he said nuzzling her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay smut! lol I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. please review, I'd like to know what you thought about it, after all without you guys I'd have no reason to keep writing.

XOXO Akitosin


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

It was Christmas Eve, and the entire community came together to have dinner, Ellie and Joel sat together hands linked under the table. Maria sat next to Ellie and was talking excitedly about how her and Tommy just found out they were pregnant. Ellie was happy for them, She'd never thought about having children herself but it was nice that things seem almost normal for the first time in her life. She knew they had a doctor which put her mind at ease for Maria. They ate together, a feast that everybody had contributed to. Ellie had brought deer her and Joel had caught and Maria had made the best pie Ellie had ever tasted. Someone had brought wine they had made, it was sweet and warmed her, making her body tingle, it was the first time she'd ever had alcohol, and it went to her head rather quickly, she got handsy touching Joel, kissing him, out where everyone could see, and he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. The party went on for most of the night. They didn't get home until late. Ellie got ready for bed and when she went into Joel's room and he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"I have an early present for you" he said softly "If you're ready" he smiled lovingly. Ellie's eyes lit up as she realized what he meant.

"Yes, yes Joel I'm ready, I want you to have all of me" she said her voice laced with a mix of lust and pure adoration for her lover.

Joel slowly began to undress her pulling her shirt over her head, kissing her softly running his hands down her back, one hand pulling her hair free. Ellie unbuttoned his shirt slowly pushing it from his shoulders, he pressed their bodies together as they kissed. Ellie's hand were soon on his belt and she undid it, unbuttoning his jeans. He slipped her panties off kissing her stomach as he did. Joel finished undressing himself until they both stood naked together. Ellie let her hand run over his chest down to his hips and up his back, feeling every part of him. Joel did the same, leaning in and kissing her neck as he let his hand caress her perfect smooth skin.

She let her eyes fall closed as he touched and kissed her.

"Make love to me" she breathed Joel cupped her face in one hand, kissing her again before he picked her up and laid her gently onto the bed. She wasn't nervous, if anything the excitement of finally consummating their relationship was palpable. He leaned over her hovering just enough that he could feel the heat of her body with out touching it. He brushed a strand of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear, letting his thumb graze her bottom lip before leaning in and taking her mouth hotly. She pulled him close, so his weight was on her, their naked skin pressed together. Joel shifted slightly gripping his hardness in his hand never breaking eye contact as he positioned himself against her wet folds. He gently pressed forward. Ellie's mouth fell open as she felt him push into her, he was thick, much more so than two fingers and when he had fully sheathed himself in her warmth her breath caught in her throat. Joel didn't move instead he leaned in and kissed her over and over giving her time to adjust to his above average size. To Ellie this was something she couldn't describe, becoming one with Joe was a girlish fantasy she never thought she would ever receive. She flexed her hips grinding into him urging him to move. He began slowly pulling out a little at a time and sliding back in. His breath was hot against her lips and he began to kiss down her neck peppering her chest with soft kisses as he began to make love to her for the first time.

"You feel amazing" He breathed against her skin. Ellie moaned out as he sped his pace slightly.

"Mmm, Joel" she said as she held tight to his neck keeping him close. "you fit me so perfectly, fill me up so full, it feels so good" she panted. Joel slid his hand down her thigh and hiked up her knee to get a better angle, hitting her deeper. She melted into him, every move he made brought out a new noise that drove him crazy with lust.

"Harder, please" she moaned. He increased his pace his his thrusting hard and deep into her. He wanted to give her the best first time he possibly could and was a slave to her words.

"Yes" she breathed "so good" she said as he took her. He pulled out monetarily and sat with his legs crossed on the bed pulling her onto his lap and reentering her. his hands pressed to her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck moving her hips in small circles before she began to take her pleasure into her own hands raising her hips and sinking down onto him over and over. Joel kissed her as they moaned the room was getting hot, there skin sweaty and her vision blurred as pleasure coursed through her.

"I love you, so much" he breathed between kisses "my baby girl" he breathed as they moved together.

"I love you too" she kissed him. Her body was tingling as she reached her peak crying out letting her head fall back as she came still riding him hard. Joel watched in awe as she fell apart for him, she was so gorgeous in pleasure. He didn't get to enjoy it for long as he felt himself pulse deep inside. She opened her mouth panting hard as he filled her, his hot seed spreading through her they rode the pleasure out together kissing softly before he lifted her up and laid her down pulling her close. They kissed for long time before he pulled back looking at his beautiful Ellie.

"Was it what you hoped for?" he asked feeling a little self conscious, knowing a younger man would probably be able to do better. She smiled widely

"It was better than I ever imagined, and you know why?" she said to which he raised an eyebrow "because it was with you Joel, my Joel" she said barring her head in his chest. His heart swelled as she spoke he held her tighter. As they fell asleep together.

The morning came too quickly but she was too excited to care. She slipped out of bed. She was sore and she smiled happily as she got dressed for the day. She headed down stairs and began to make coffee when Joel came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Good morning Ellie" he said kissing her cheek. she turned in his embrace and kissed him.

"It's most definitely is a good morning" she smiled. "Why don't you finish the coffee while I go grab something" she said leaving him to finish as she rushed upstairs and got the guitar. She meet him by the fire, he had two cup of coffee, she held it behind her back as she approached.

"Merry Christmas Joel" she said handing him the instrument. He looked at her wide eyed.

"How'd you get this?" he asked. She shrugged

"Dont worry about where I got it, I wanted to get one for you so you could finally sing for me" she smiled. He looked at it for a long time before he smiled at her.

"Thank you" He sat it aside and reached behind him and pulled out a polaroid camera

"Merry Christmas Ellie" he said handing it to her. She looked at him in awe.

"Does it have film?" She asked to which he chuckled.

"Of course, but just the one so pick you pictures carefully" he said. She smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, I love it" she said kissing him happily. "Quick grab your guitar" she said sitting next to him by the fire. He did as she said and she held the camera towards them.

"Smile" she said before clicking the picture, the camera groaned as it proceed it, slitting it out, she watched it develop smiling as she saw them, happy in the picture. Joel began to strum his guitar, a song she didn't know. When he began to sing is was soft, his raspy voice had a twang to it, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. Snow fell softly outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In case you interested this is the song he's singing to her.  watch?v=_cS5aCozhcA

Please review ^_^

Akitosin


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

SPRING

The weather had warmed, all the snow had melted and the trees were blooming. Ellie was out in the garden in their backyard, planting all their fruits and vegetables for the season. Her hair was done into a braid that hung down her back. Joel was working on the roof, covering the parts that had taken the snow harder this year. He looked down as Ellie worked. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her as his lover. She was his everything, and he did everything he could to show her that everyday. He'd been working extra long hours lately with a family on their house so he could earn something he needed very badly. He tried to spend all his extra time with her. Days passed in a happy haze for them. Spring time meant lots of extra work on all the things that were neglected during the harsh winters. Ellie helped Maria a lot now that she was getting bigger and could do as much. She learned to bake and cook different things, Maria was always so kind to her, she was the first one she went to for everything.

One afternoon Ellie pack some sandwiches in her backpack and her and Joel set out to find a nice place to have a picnic. The hiked up a near by range not too far from the town. They came upon a waterfall pouring fresh melted snow water from the side of the mountain.

"This looks like a perfect place for a picnic," Ellie said heading down to the base of the waterfall. There was a grassy clearing half covered by a large pine trees. She took off her backpack and pulled out a blanket and laid it out kneeling on it. Joel sat down casting his backpack aside as she pulled the sandwiches from her bag and handed him one. He took it eating quietly, he'd been quiet all day, she was starting to wonder if anything was wrong. He'd been working a lot, staying out late. She sat with her legs crossed eating her sandwich.

"Is everything okay" She asked picking at her food. Joel looked up, as if he was somewhere else when she'd asked the question.

"Yeah, these are good" he said motioning to the food. "it's beautiful here, so quite." Ellie nodded,

"Yeah, it's nice to get away" she forced a smile. When she was done she got up, leaving Joel to eat. She wandered around the small clearing, watching the crystal clear water pour from the side of the mountain. Suddenly Joel was standing behind her. She turned looking at him. He looked sick.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick" she said pressing her hand to his forehead. He smiled lovingly.

"Yes, I'm more than okay." He got down on one knee and held up a small silver ring with a heart shaped diamond gleaming brightly. Ellie looked at him unbelievingly.

"Ellie, you are the most beautiful, smartest, kindest and bravest person I've ever known. You make me a better man, and I love you with all my heart." He said, both of them getting choked up.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Ellie's eyes welled with tears of joy

"Yes! Yes of course" she said embracing him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him, letting tears slip from her eyes. He took her Hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. It was a tad too big but not too bad for what he could find. She smiled so big looking down, not at the ring but the man who she loved so much. He got up and picked her up off the ground swinging her around kissing her before setting her back down, taking her mouth a little more heatedly.

"How'd I ever get so damn lucky?" he said smiling wide.

"Is this why you've been gone so much?" she asked. He nodded "mmm" she hummed "I love you" she said softly.

"And I love you, forever".

Joel took her back over to the blanket and sat, she laid on her back looking up at the waterfall, Joel gazed down at his wife to be, brushing her hair back behind her ear. It was a perfect day.

After an hour or so just sitting together Ellie looked up at Joel.

"When can we do it, when can we get married?" She asked.

"Whenever you want, Joshua's a pastor, we can do it when we get back if you wanted to." he said happily.

"I do, I want to be your wife" she smiled up at him. "but I'd like to stay here, just a little longer" she said "just us"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were married that same day, only a few people present for the marriage. Tommy and Maria of course, and a few of their neighbors. To Ellie it was perfect, the man she loved, people she cared about, but she had never seen the world as it once was. Joel remembered his first marriage, how lavish and special. He could help but wish he could have given that to Ellie. That night they made love again and again, and when Joel couldn't keep up he would give her everything he could to keep her orgasming all night long. His devotion to her was undying, as hers was for him. When the sun rose they feel asleep in each other arms and slept though the better part of the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SUMMER

Ellie and Joel were out on a hunt, the sun was high in the sky and the air was humid. Ellie had been feeling sick for days, her stomach hurt and she was tired. She didn't want to worry her husband so she kept it to herself.

"There, look" Joel pointed to an huge elk not a hundred feet out from them.

"You take the shot" She said leaning against a tree. He nodded and took aimed taking it down clean in one shot. They had to drag it back to town. Everything seemed harder than it used to. Ellie made it back to the town before she started throwing up. Joel being the worrier convinced her to see their local doctor and she agreed. They waited as he checked her over.

"So doc, is she okay" Joel asked impatiently. The doctor smiled

"She's more than okay" he smiled "Ellie you're pregnant"

"What?!" she said not sure what to think, she looked at Joel who had turned pale. "Joel, Joel!" she said trying to bring him back. He shook his head trying to stay present.

"Um, how far along is she?" He asked. The doctor marked a few things down on a sheet of paper.

"It's early, probably six weeks" he estimated. "Congratulations"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but I wanted to move things along before this turns into a novel, and I wanted some key events to take place. I hope some of you are still reading this. Please, please, please review! I'd like to know what you thought about this chapter.

~Akitosin


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Joel held her hand tightly as they walked home, he hadn't said anything since they found out, and Ellie was beginning to panic. It was bad enough he lost a child, a child that would be older than her now. She felt guilt, like she had brought something terrible upon them. He opened the door for her and she went inside, the house was hot and she went to sit on the couch. She closed her eyes. What if Joel didn't want the baby. What if he was regretting this whole thing, them, their marriage. She began to feel like she was going to cry, when she felt his weight on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about this?" He asked. She looked at him,

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me" she began. Joel nodded.

"Do you want this baby?" she asked her lip trembled as she spoke. Joel looked shocked by her words.

"Ellie, I never thought about having anymore children, not after I lost Sarah" he started "but this, this is our baby" he gripped her hand and held it tight. "I want the baby, I want us to have a family, if thats what you want" he said. Ellie broke down into tears. "What's wrong?" he asked. She kissed him softly.

"I'm so happy, happy that you want this" she sniffed. "I was sure I had ruined everything" she admitted.

"Well I was definitely surprised, but" He looked down "I should have handled it better" he said. "Listen Ellie, this is going to be a major change, it's not going to be easy, but I'll do anything I can to help you out" he said kissing her hands "for the next nine months I'm all yours" he smiled. Ellie wiped her face and laughed.

"I love you so much, your the most amazing man in the world" she said kissing him lovingly. Joel rested his hand on her stomach, kissing her nose

"I love you too" he leaned down and kissed her stomach "and you" he said smiling. "Do you need anything?" he asked her. She shook her head,

"My stomach just hurts, and I'm hot" she said. He got up and wet a washcloth and came back placing it on her forehead. It was cold and it instantly began to make her feel better.

"Does that help?" he asked

"Yes, thank you" she looked over at him. You're gonna baby me for this whole thing aren't you" she teased.

"Your damn right" he said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the first two months her morning sickness passed and she had more energy, Joel had banned her from going past the barriers unless it was with him, which she agreed to. No need to put extra stress on her husband who was now doing all the heavy lifting so to speak. When he was away, or working she spent her time moving all her stuff into Joel's room and cleaning out her room for the baby, even though it was far away it made it feel more real. When she wasn't home she was at Maria's. Maria was six months ahead of her and was happy as always to help Ellie though some of the mood swings and emotions that came with pregnancy. they made maternity clothes together and talked happily about the future.

"So what are you hoping for?" Maria asked

"I dont know, I know Joel already had a daughter, but I also know he loved her with all his heart. I just hope whatever it may be, its healthy and happy" she said.

"I want a little girl" Maria admitted "Tommy wants a boy" she laughed "I'm so big already I wouldn't be surprised if we had one of both" she smiled. "How's Joel taking all of this?" she asked. Ellie smiled

"He's wonderful, he hardly lets me do a thing, always fussing over me. I can't imagine when I'm bigger" she said. She was quiet for a moment before she asked the question that was bugging he the most.

"What's the survival rate of a mother and a baby here?" she asked knowing it was scary for both of them. Maria sighed

"There's been four babies born here, one mother died, one child" she answered honestly, Ellie thought about it. She wondered what it would have been like before the outbreak, when they had functioning hospitals.

"I'm sorry to ask, I just want to know all the facts" she apologized. Maria shook her head.

"No don't be, you should know, it isn't without danger, but I also know Joel would do everything in his power to make sure both you and your baby are healthy."

When she got home Joel was still gone, and she began to cook them up meat and potatoes, along with some bread she'd made a few days before. When Joel arrived he came in holding a bassinet. She smiled looking at it, it was so beautiful carves from wood, completely smooth and small.

"Did you make this?' she looked up at her husband.

"Me and Tommy did, he was making one for his boy, and I figured might as well start getting ready"

"His boy?" she laughed

"Yeah he's convinced" Joel laughed. She followed him upstairs and as he put it the now empty room. She kissed him.

"Its beautiful, thank you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FALL

Maria had her baby girl Anna on the 12th of September. Ellie had served as her midwife and everything went smoothly and the town celebrated the new addition to their family. She was exhausted after, Maria was in labor for sixteen hours, and Ellie had been there for ten of them. When the party began to dwindle Joel took his now three month pregnant wife home, he rubbed her feet as she laid on the couch.

"I hope our baby comes out as well as Anna did" Ellie said. Joel gave her a reassuring smile.

"It will" He said praying that would be the soon headed up to bed. Ellie still slept curled into Joel, even though her stomach popped out a bit she still fit perfectly against him.

In the morning she woke up to use the bathroom as she now did a lot. When she came back to bed she slowly made her way under the covers and pulled Joels boxer briefs down stroking his cock to its full hardness, he moaned as she began, she licked and sucked at the tip and he woke smiling wide.

"Mmm, thats a hell of a way to wake up" he said bucking his hips slightly pushing himself deeper into her mouth. She had learned a lot since the first time they had done it, she could now take him fully down her throat and knew all the things that drove him crazy.

"Yeah baby, just like that" he hissed as he swallowed around him the head of his cock breaching her throat. She licked up the length of his cock flicking the slit teasingly with her tongue.

"Tell me what you want" she said in a lust filled voice.

"Nh, I want you to ride me" he said without hesitation. She pulled his underwear off and threw them to the floor before standing and undressing. She straddled him positioning him just right before she slammed down onto his cock with a loud moan. Joel's eyes snapped shut as he was suddenly surrounded by her silken wet heat.

"Oh God yes" He moaned as she began to ride him hard his hands gripped her hips tightly, as her pressed against his chest to gain more leverage. Her hair fell into her face as she sped her pace taking him hard and deep. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss flipping their positions and ravaging her neck as he thrusted mericecally into her.

"Ah yes Joel, fuck me hard" she moaned. He growled as she spoke.

"God you're so sexy when you talk like that" he said nipping at her lips. She smiled.

"Yeah you like it when I say how much I love you cock deep inside me" He moaned out.

"Yeah baby girl, take it" he began to thrust harder causing her cry out.

"Yes harder" she begged "I'm so close"

"Cum for me Ellie" he breathed against her lips. She saw stars as as She came screaming out his name as her toes curled. Her body shook and she came harder than she ever had in her life. Joel came right behind her moaning loudly as he filled her hips thrusting erratically as they rode their pleasure out together. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily. She was still moaning out felling him began to soften inside her. He caressed her face kissing her over and over.

"Love you baby girl" He breathed

"I love you too" She smiled blissed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review…

~Akitosin


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

FALL

The weather was beginning to cool, a north wind blew the fallen leaves around the yard. Ellie was six months pregnant and huge at this point, her slender frame compensating the best it could.

She was outside harvesting the last vegetables of the season. Joel came into the backyard.

"What are you doing, it's cold and you shouldn't be crouched down on the ground like this." He started. Ellie turned to look at him.

"Joel, we talked about this, I can't just lay around all day until the baby comes" she said going back to work. Joel smiled, she hadn't changed one bit in all these years, still a spit fire. He knelt beside her and began helping her. When they had finished he helped her up to her feet and took the vegetables inside. She hated that she was in fact beginning to be more limited with what she could do. She stretched placing her hands on her lower back, which had been aching. Joel didn't fail to notice it and came up behind her rubbing her shoulders,

"Come on, sit down" He said leading her to the couch. She didn't mind the extra attention and sat down facing away from him, as he began to rub her down focusing on her lower back where all the extra stress was.

"I don't know how you do it" He said as he worked her sore muscles "your amazing" He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. She laid against him sighing happily.

"It's going to be cold soon" she said turning in his lap trying to get more comfortable.

"Yeah, but soon it'll will start getting warm again, and then our baby will be here" He said rubbing her stomach affectionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WINTER

The winter was bitter, cold and windy. The snow accumulated fast and the entire town was cover in a foot or two of snow. Ellie was uncomfortable all the time, their was not enough pillows in the world to prop her into comfort. She wasn't sleeping well and she was having false labor pain. She decided to go to Maria's after Joel had left to help the others do some work on things in town.

Maria was happy to see her, Anna was now two months old and smileing and cooing. Ellie loved to watch how the baby loved her mother. She hoped her baby would love her that way.

Suddenly Ellie felt lightheaded. she was dizzy and felt like she was gonna pass out. She went to stand and fell to her knees, the last thing she heard was Maria screaming somethings as everything became hazy, and the blackness closed in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joel was working on the dam when Tommy came running up to him out of breath, he knew what he was going to say before he said it, like it was in slow motion.

"It's Ellie, she collapsed" He said. Joel dropped the tools he was holding.

"Where is she?" he asked already taking off back into the town.

"The clinic" he yelled after him. Joel ran as fast as he could back into town and towards the north side of town where the clinic was. When he got there Maria was red eyed was waiting for him, she was holding Anna who was crying.

"What happen?" He asked out of breath.

"She was fine, and then she just passed out, they won't let me see her" She started and Joel pushed his way into the back where there were a few beds all empty except one, they had some medical equipment and Ellie was hooked up to and IV.

"Is she okay?" He asked the doctor who was standing there checking her vitals.

"Yes, she's okay," he began "she's showing signs of Preeclampsia" he said.

"What is that?" Joel asked approaching the opposite side of the bed and caressing her hand softly.

"It's a combination of high blood pressure and increased protein in the urine, if its not treated properly, it can lead to serious complications such as liver, renal failure, and future cardiovascular issues." He explained. Joel shook his head rubbing his face with his hand.

"Do you have what she needs?" He asked willing to go to the ends of the earth if he had to.

"Yes, we caught it early, she's severely dehydrated so shes on a saline drip. When she wakes up I'll check her again but she probably should stay the night as the least" he said

"And the baby, is the baby okay?" Joel asked

"Yes movement is normal, growth seems to be on track" he looked at Joel sympathetically "we have limited resources Joel, I'm doing everything I can" Joel nodded.

"Thank you."

He let Maria know what was happening sending her home, befoe he went back and pulled a chair up to Ellie's bed and held her hand as she slept.

Ellie opened her eyes slowly, she didn't recognize her surroundings, but before she could panic she saw Joel sitting in a chair next to her. He was asleep, it was dark out. She reached for her belly when she noticed the needle taped to her hand.

"Hey" Joel's voice broke the silence. "How do you feel?" He held her hand tightly looking at her nervously.

"What happen?" She asked.

"You collapsed, the doctor is taking care of you, everything is going to be okay" he reassured her

"The baby?" She asked

"Is fine, we just need to do whatever the doctor tells us and everything will be okay" he said. Ellie nodded.

The doctor came in shortly after she woke and explained her condition to her as he had to Joel.

"So what do I do?" she asked

"You'll need to spend the last months of her pregnancy in bed. Drink lots of water and have no extra stress" he said. Ellie agreed and he let them go home.

She refused to let Joel carry her, which is what he wanted to do.

"If I have to stay in bed for two more months at least let me walk home" she had argued.

Joel had made her lay on the couch as her spent all day rearranging their room. He put the bed near the window and made it so that everything she would need would be at arms length. Ellie had fallen asleep on the couch and he carried her up to bed half way up she'd woken and curled into him.

"You need sleep" he said putting her in bed. "I can sleep on the couch..." he began.

"No! please stay, I don't want to sleep alone" she pleaded. He couldn't deny his wife, and undressed crawling into bed with her, pulling her back gently against his chest his hands rubbed her stomach softly. She had fall asleep as soon as Joel had his arms around her exhausted from the events of the last two days.

"I'm gonna take care of you Ellie" he whispered kissing her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review.

~Akitosin


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Ellie did her best to stay on bed rest, the first couple weeks weren't too bad. She was allowed some time out of bed which was her favorite time of day, even it it was just sitting with Joel by the fire or eating dinner at the kitchen table. Maria and Anna came to visit almost every day, bringing her food, books, and just spending time with her. The next two weeks she thought she'd die of boredom. She wanted to be out helping the community, she felt so useless lately. Joel was doing everything for her. On top of working, he cooked, cleaned, and tended to her every need. She was beginning to fall into a depression. She didn't feel like eating, she slept most days hardly ever reading or talking. Joel had noticed, but he had no idea how to make her feel better. He couldn't take her out on walks, they couldn't go hunting, and for the first time he realized they were not the kind of people who just stayed in. He had to think of something.

Winter months meant working after dark, most nights he came home exhausted and nearly frozen. He'd called in some help, neighbors to come over start the fire, Maria came with food Ellie barely touched, and when Christmas came, Ellie just cried. She couldn't be a part of anything, and she worried constantly about the baby, about labor. She had nightmares of terrible things happening, and would wake up screaming. It would take Joel a good twenty minutes to calm her down.

As another month passed Joel began to really feel the exhaustion, he had bags under his eyes and he ached all over in constant pain all the time. Still every night he'd hold Ellie and sing to her. It was Ellie's favorite time of day, the only thing she looked forward to. Finally one day Joel couldn't take it anymore and devised a plan to cheer Ellie up. He'd asked Maria to stay with Ellie as he went on a two day trip into the nearest city. Ellie was heartbroken.

"I think Joel's working too hard, and me being in bed all the time, mopping isn't helping." she said. Maria was laying on the bed with her Anna playing between them.

"He's holding up, this isn't going to last forever Ellie, I promise." she tried to make her feel better. She shook her head.

"He's sixty three Maria, he's pushing his limits, and I'm afraid he's going to work himself to death trying to make up for all the things I can't do," she explained "we haven't made love since all this, I think he's afraid." She admitted. Maria sighed.

"Have you talked to him about any of this?" She asked

"No, the last thing I want is to add more to all he's putting up with," She laid back positioning herself as comfortably as she could. "And besides, I'm not exactly the most attractive person right now" she said down on herself. Maria placed her hand on Ellie's stomach.

"You carrying his baby, I doubt he's thinking those things, you're still beautiful" she said. Ellie forced a smile.

"Thank you."

Ellie was asleep when Joel returned, a little banged up from being out fighting through the infected to get what he was looking for, but he had succeeded and was very pleased with himself. He let Maria and Anna go home and headed upstairs. Laying against his wife kissing her neck.

"Hey baby girl, I'm home" he said softly. Ellie woke and turned into him with a little effort.

"I'm glad you're home," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently "Why did you leave?" she asked since he would tell her before.

"I have a surprise for you, get dressed, real warm okay" he said "I'm taking you out" he smiled

"But…"

"Trust me" He said with a smile." Ellie took her time dressing, trying not to overdo it and when she was ready Joel helped her downstairs where she saw a beat up but still good condition wheelchair.

"Joel" she began to tear up, "you went out to get me this?" She asked feeling incredibly loved.

"Come on, lets go for a walk" he smiled. He took her out past the barriers and they spend a few hours outside just enjoying the beautiful Wyoming winter landscape. They watched a family of deer, and visited the waterfall that was now frozen over, where he had proposed. Ellie was so happy she could hardly take it.

When they got home Joel started a fire and sat her in front of it to thaw out, as he made them leftover soup.

"Thank you for today." She said as they ate. Joel smiled

"I know its been hard on you, not being able to do the things you want, I just wanted to spend the day out together, before the baby comes." He said as he ate.

"It was very sweet of you" she smiled "and I enjoyed very much" she said "I love you Joel" he looked up at her

"I love you" he said with love in his eyes. She swallowed biting her lip, setting her bowl aside.

"Then show me" she said "I need you" she said lustfully "I need to feel you touch me, I need to feel you inside me" He sat his bowl down and helped her up, taken her up stairs and helping her undress, she covered herself with her hands as he undressed himself, he took her hands away from herself.

"Don't cover up" he said running his hands over her body. "You're so beautiful" he laid her down facing her away from him and scooting in close entering her gently. She moaned out as he slid into her, it had been so long.

"Mmm, yes" She moaned. Joel gripped her hips and began to thrust harder.

"God you feel so good" He breathed against her neck kissing it softly.

"Ah, harder, fuck me hard" she begged thrusting back into him, He was so lost in her, getting hotter with every word she moaned out. "yes, just like that, oh god Joel" she moaned missing this. "you cock feels so good"

"Fuck Ellie you're so hot, mmm keep talking" he said sucking at her neck leaving a dark mark before licking over it.

"Yes, fuck, ah I want you to cum inside me, fill me up make me scream" she cried out so close she couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth.

"Fuck oh god, make me cum on that huge cock" she was nearly screaming. Joel was moaning loudly in her ear.

"JOEL!" she screamed out as she came.

"Fuck baby girl, ah, gonna fill you up" he moaned as his cock pulsed deep inside her. She felt his cock twitch inside her causing her orgasm to linger as he rode it out. After a few minutes his hips slowed to a stop and he pulled out pulling her towards him and kissing her deeply moaning into her mouth.

"You are amazing, you're my everything Ellie" he breathed heavily between kisses.

"Ditto" she said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joel stayed close as Ellie got closer to having the baby. He was always at her side, reading to her, making love to her, giving her his all. He didnt want to let her out of his sight. Ellie was enjoying their time together. She couldn't have been happier. Before bed in late February Ellie snuck out of the warmth of Joel's embrace to use the bathroom. She felt an ache in her belly and as she washed her hands she felt a gush of liquid splatter onto the floor her feet soaking wet as it kept coming.

"Joel!" she called out. He was deep in sleep but as she called him again a little louder he jumped out of bed to see his wife standing in a pool of water.

"The babys coming" she said, she looked terrified.

"Okay, lets get you to the clinic" he said helping her down the stairs and into the wheelchair. He covered her in blankets and headed in the snow towards the clinic.

"Everythings gonna be okay Ellie" he kept saying, but she was in a full blown panic.

By the time they got their her contractions were every three minutes. She was moaning through the pain, she'd never felt anything so painful in her life and was convinced something was wrong. Joel talked her through it never releasing her hand. The doctor came in half asleep and check her.

"It's time Ellie, I'm gonna need you to push, push as hard as you can" he said. Ellie screamed out as she pushed. Joel squeezing her hand.

"Come on Ellie, you can do it" he encouraged.

"Just a few more big pushes, I can see the head" the doctor said. Joel didn't want to leave Ellie and stayed close. She pushed with everything she had.

"Almost done" Joel said pushing her hair back.

"Here come the shoulders, one more big push" the doctor said. Ellie screamed as she pushed one last time.

"Okay, you did it Ellie." the doctor cut the cord and took the baby and used what he had to clear his airways. the room was silent except Ellie panting heavily.

"Why isn't it crying?" she asked "What's wrong?" she began to panic. Joel was silent, hold her hand in both his. Suddenly the room was filled with a newborns cry. The doctor turn with the naked baby and handed it to Ellie.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" he said. Ellie began to cry. Joel didn't hide his own tears.

"He's so beautiful" she sniffed

"He's perfect" Joel added. The doctor smiled and left the room leaving the three alone.

"So mommy, what should we call him?" Joel asked. Ellie looked at her new baby boy as he clutched to her. She looked at Joel.

"What do you think about Landon?" He asked to which he smiled wide.

"I like it" He caressed his sons head lightly. "Hello Landon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I decided to leave most the gory details out of the birth without taking away from what its really like. Those of you...if any, understand the experience of childbirth and it, well, gross. So there you have it Ch 11 done. I'm planning on one more so please review. I seriously want to know what you think of the future I've built for these characters.

XOXO ~Akitosin


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Soon winter gave way to spring. The months passed in pure bliss for the new family. Landon was now three months old and beginning to babble, trying to move around on his own, rolling mostly. Ellie was a natural mother, and Joel was a loving and doting father. Anna was crawling now and Maria would come and they would let the babies play together. Anna was fascinated by Landon and Maria had already decided they would get married when they were older. Everything was wonderful. At night Joel and Ellie would put Landon down in his room, that Tommy and Joel had painted green and Maria and Ellie had painted animals over the walls. Joel would sing to him as Ellie rocked him to sleep.

As Landon got older the milestones came and got them all excited over again. Landon's first word was 'dada' to Joel's delight, but 'mama' came soon after. When he started walking things in the house had to be put away, guns and equipment had to be stored and barriers were made for the stairs.

As the years passed and Landon got older, Joel would tell him stories of the world before, and Landon had a million questions all the time.

When he was seven Ellie and Joel decided to teach him how to use weapons, and hunt. He was good at it, it came like second nature to him. They hunted as a family, and he learned real quickly about runners and clickers. They wanted him prepared to live in the harsh world even though they did have the safety of the compound. All the parents were training their kids to take over some day. He was so much like his dad. He even looked exactly like him.

The winter when Landon was eight Joel got sick with pneumonia. Ellie was at his side for days, but as the weeks past he got much worse, he couldn't breath, he would cough until he passed out. She knew this was the end. She always knew the day would come when she would lose him but it didn't make watching it any easier. One night after Landon went to bed Joel woke up and looked over at Ellie who was looking at him in the moonlight.

"Hey baby girl" he said roughly. She kissed him curling up close to him.

"Hey" she said back, He smiled caressing her face softly.

"Listen, theres somthing I need to tell you before I go" he said coughing lightly. Ellie shook her head pushing back the tears.

"Hey your not going anywhere yet" she said, he took her hand and looked into her green eyes.

"Back when we left the hospital, I wasn't honest with you, they wanted to cut open your brain to make the vaccine" his lip trembled "I couldn't, I didn't want to lose you" Ellie nodded as he spoke. "You were the cure, but it meant you'd have to die, so, I killed them all." he said "so they wouldn't come after you" he admitted. Ellie started to cry he wiped the tears from her face.

"I know Joel" she said "I knew you lied, and for a long time I thought about how I could have saved the world, but that was never a guarantee, besides I wouldn't have traded this for the world." she said. Joel smiled tears welling in his eyes.

"I love you Ellie, I've always loved you" he said Ellie laid her head down on his chest, his heart raced, his skin was hot, and his breathing was wheasy.

"I love you Joel, thank you" she cried her tears stained his shirt "Thank you for giving me a chance to live this life" she said. They spent the rest of the night holding eachother.

In the morning Joel requested to talk to Landon alone, and Ellie got him and headed into Landon's room she sat on the bed and cried.

"Hey dad" Landon came in closing the door behind him, Joel was propped up with pillows into a sitting position.

"Hey son," he smiled patting the bed "come here" Landon came in and sat next to his dad. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked his son.

"Yeah dad, you're sick, mom, she cries a lot" Landon said "are you going to die?" he asked frankly Joel nodded

"Yeah" he said with tears in his eyes. "And I need you to do somthing for me, something very important" Landon leaned forward "I need you to take care of your mom, since I wont be here" he said.

"I dont want you to go dad" Landon said as he started to cry

"I know son, I don't want to leave you and your mom either." Joel said wiping his face. "but I can't change this." he hugged his boy as tightly as he could "I love you Landon, and I wish I could stay and see you grow into a man."

"I love you too dad" he said. Joel started to cough, when he finally got it together he sent Landon to get Ellie.

They all sat together talking and crying. Joel held Landon in one arm and Ellie held his hand.

They stayed until he was gone.

The next day Tommy helped the bury him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 years later

Landon came home after a day of work with the men in the power plant. He kissed his mom on the cheek and smiled.

"Dinner smells awesome" he said sitting at the table. They ate and talked about their days events.

Later that night Ellie was curled up with a book on the couch when Landon came down stairs.

"Hey mom?" he asked sitting next to her. It was about this time every year that they both got to missing Joel.

"Tell me about how you met dad" he said. Ellie closed her book and smiled.

"I was fourteen, and your Dad was tricked into taking me to meet a group of people called the fireflies." She began.

END


End file.
